Les coulisses de la guerre
by CrimsonAech
Summary: "Qui es-tu" soufflé-je en crachant un mollard sanglant, tentant d'ignorer la douleur lancinante qui me vrille le crâne. Le sourire malsain de Néah s'élargit. "Je suis le quatorzième Noé, celui qui a trahi les siens. Je suis Néah D. Campbell. Je suis le musicien."


**ATTENTION**

**Je me permets un petit monologue un peu plus long que d'habitude avant de vous laisser à votre lecture. D Gray Man est un manga que j'apprécie énormément mais qui est assez avare en explications. Bien que les révélations commencent **_**enfin**_** à arriver, à la fin du 26****e**** tome, on reste quand même encore pas mal dans le flou. Et je déteste être dans le flou, comme ça, c'est terrible ! (haha) Je vous propose donc mes interprétations et mes spéculations sous la forme de ce petit OS. Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse parler de spoilers dans ce cas, car je ne lis pas les scans et que je me base uniquement sur les tomes déjà parus, mais je tenais à vous prévenir. Tout ce qui suit est donc basé sur les 26 premiers tomes de la série. J'ai mixé toutes les données que j'avais, tiré des ficelles de couleurs entre elles sur un grand tableau blanc comme le Sherlock Holmes que je ne suis pas et… voilà le résultat !**

**En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! **

* * *

« Mon pauvre, pauvre Allen… Tu n'as donc rien compris ? Tu comptes rester la marionnette de la Congrégation encore longtemps ? »

Je relève lentement la tête, groggy. Je suis où ? J'ai du mal à voir, il fait noir. J'ai cette sensation bizarre de flotter.

… Je rêve ?

« Regarde-toi, poursuit la voix moqueuse, tu es pathétique. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi ni pour qui tu te bats. Tu cherches les réponses là où il n'y a que des mensonges. Alors que la vérité est juste sous tes yeux. Depuis le début. Tu n'as pourtant qu'une question à poser. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillent quand je prends conscience des chaînes qui me plaquent contre un trône en argent. Je déglutis. Je le connais. La pénombre s'éclaircit doucement et la silhouette de Néah m'apparaît alors. Un éternel sourire moqueur plaqué sur les lèvres.

« Oh, inutile de te débattre, tu ne pourras pas te détacher. »

Je lui adresse un regard assassin. Parce qu'il croit que je vais le laisser faire ce qu'il veut dans ma tête, peut-être ? Un ricanement me coupe de mes pensées.

« Oh, Allen… Quand as-tu arrêté de penser par toi-même ? Tu avais plus de jugeote avant. Ah, je vois que tu ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce que je dis… »

Néah s'approche de moi avec son regard d'halluciné et me prend le menton entre deux doigts, m'obligeant à lever la tête vers lui.

« Tu ne te rappelles de rien, souffle-t-il dans un dangereux sourire. Pourquoi as-tu oublié ? Tu m'avais promis pourtant… »

Ses doigts se crispent sur ma gorge et je suffoque. Il n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte de ce qu'il fait. Ma vision se trouble, ma poitrine se soulève de manière saccadée, cherchant désespérément l'air qu'il me refuse.

« … Qui… Qui es-tu ? »

Je ne sais pas si j'ai pensé ces derniers mots ou s'ils ont réussi à passer la barrière de mes lèvres mais Néah s'éloigne, brusquement calmé. Son regard est brillant alors qu'il me répond :

« Je suis le quatorzième Noé, Néah D. Campbell. Je suis le frère de sang du Compte Millénaire. Je suis le Musicien. Je suis le Noé qui a trahi les siens. Ce n'est pas la bonne question.

« …_ Qui suis-je_ ? »

Ses yeux s'écarquillent. Il pose une main sur chaque accoudoir du trône et se penche vers moi, me murmure à l'oreille :

« … Mauvaise question. »

Sans que je le vois venir, son poing s'écrase contre mon estomac. Mon corps se tend sous la douleur et les chaînes m'empêchent de tomber à la renverse. Je crache un sang rouge. Un voile noir s'abat sur moi et je devine Néah me tourner le dos et commencer à disparaître. Non ! Pars pas… Je veux… Je veux savoir. Je veux comprendre… Je me jette de toutes mes forces contre les chaînes qui mordent ma peau en criant.

« Pourquoi ? craché-je avec rage. Pourquoi moi ? »

« … Parce que tu me l'as demandé.

Ses épaules se tendent, tout son corps est pris d'un violent frisson. Je mets deux secondes à comprendre qu'il m'a réellement répondu et deux de plus pour intégrer ce qu'il vient de dire. Lorsqu'il se tourne vers moi, aucun sourire narquois ne vient troubler son visage.

« Les Noés et les exorcistes n'ont pas toujours été ennemis, tu sais ? À l'origine, la Congrégation et les Noés travaillaient ensemble. Le Compte Millénaire récupérait les âmes des morts et veillait sur elles, et les exorcistes s'occupaient de faire régner la paix et la prospérité parmi les vivants. Mana et moi n'étions que deux enfants. Deux gamins qui ont hérité de la mémoire du quatorzième Noé et du Compte. Mana a accepté et joué son rôle avec courage. La mémoire des Noés ronge peu à peu son hôte, vois-tu et c'est pire pour celle du Compte Millénaire…

« Mais il y a une cinquantaine d'année, l'église sur ordre du pape a commencé à faire des expériences ignobles sur l'Innocence en volant des âmes qui auraient du revenir au Compte. Tu as vu le passé de Yû Kanda, tu sais que je dis la vérité. Et bien sûr… Ça n'a pas beaucoup plu à Mana. »

Je fixe Néah du regard. J'en oublie de respirer. _Enfin_. Enfin la vérité. Ou du moins une partie. Pourtant, là où le quatorzième pourrait me mentir sans vergogne, ses paroles éveillent en moi une profonde nostalgie. Je fronce les sourcils alors que des flashs flous apparaissent dans ma tête.

« Mana, il… Sa mémoire de Noé le rongeait peu à peu comme nous tous. Il avait parfois des éclairs de démence avant de se reprendre comme si de rien n'était. Il s'isolait, refusait mon aide… »

Néah soupire profondément, passe une main lasse sur son visage, comme s'il voulait éviter à de trop mauvais souvenirs de remonter à la surface.

« Et c'est là que tu entres en scène, Allen. Allen, l'exorciste. Allen le Maréchal. Tu as tout de suite compris que l'église vous mentait et vous manipulait. Comme quoi, tu avais plus de jugeote à l'époque, mais je suppose que c'est en partie de ma faute. Avec ton disciple, tu as découvert la trahison du pape et les expériences immondes qu'il menait en secret. Tu as tout révélé à Road. »

Je n'arrive plus à respirer. Je ne peux que dévisager Néah alors que mon corps tremble de tous ses membres.

« … Je… »

Je n'arrive même pas à parler. Le regard de Néah s'adoucit.

« Road était ta sœur, Allen. Et lorsqu'elle a hérité de la mémoire du neuvième apôtre, tu as décidé de l'aider, en dépit de l'interdiction de l'église d'avoir un quelconque lien avec nous autres, les Noés. C'est comme ça que je t'ai rencontré. En y repensant, ce n'est pas étonnant que les seuls à ne pas s'être fait bouffé par leur mémoire de Noé soient Road et moi. Tu étais devenu un point de repère dans cet océan de folie. »

Néah me fixe durement alors que des flashs de plus en plus puissant vrillent mon cerveau, me laissant pantelant sur le trône. La douleur est telle que la voix du Noé me parvient déformée.

« Quand j'ai appris à Mana les agissements du pape, il est devenu complètement fou. Nous avons eu une violente dispute. Il a… Dans son accès de fureur, il a tué les Noés qui tentaient de s'interposer et m'a laissé pour mort. Tu m'as tiré des griffes du Compte mais il était de toutes façons trop tard pour me sauver. Les akumas envoyés sur terre par Mana écumaient la planète et détruisaient tout sur leur passage. Alors, tu as proposé la seule chose qui pouvait encore sauver ma mémoire – celle de Néah D. Campbell, pas celle du quatorzième Noé. Tu as proposé de me servir d'hôte humain. Afin qu'un Noé se souvienne de ce qu'il s'était passé et puisse un jour arrêter le Compte Millénaire. »

Néah place deux doigts sous mon menton et le remonte légèrement pour plonger son regard dans le mien, abruti par la douleur. À la vision du Noé qui me fait face se superpose celle d'un Néah gisant dans son propre sang sur des dalles noires et blanches.

« Et nous y voilà, Allen, murmure-t-il d'une voix doucereuse son éternel sourire tordu sur le visage. Pour éviter à Road, la seule Noé assez intelligente pour ne pas s'opposer directement à Mana, de se retrouver seule face au Compte Millénaire, tu t'es sacrifié pour que je survive. Mais ton corps n'a pas supporté la présence d'un Noé en plus de l'Innocence… La suite, c'est Timcampy qui me l'a raconté. Cross, ton disciple a mis ton corps en sécurité et t'as surveillé de loin pendant des années ; puis t'as pris comme disciple à son tour. »

« … Je… »

Je crache un mollard sanglant au sol en me tordant de douleur. Les images se bousculent devant mes yeux. Je me revoie prendre une gamine qui ressemble à Road encore humaine dans mes bras. Engueuler un jeune homme roux face à un akuma. Tendre une main à Néah…

Oh bordel… Il… Il faut que je sache… Mana… Il…

« … Le Mana… Le Mana que j'ai rencontré… »

« Je ne peux qu'imaginer, avoue Néah en haussant les épaules. Mana, horrifié par ce qu'il avait fait, s'est battu contre le Compte Millénaire et a perdu. Et le Compte s'est détaché de cette partie de son esprit qui le gênait. Ainsi, le Mana que tu as connu était bien Mana D. Campbell, mon frère. Et quand le Compte Millénaire a transformé Mana en akuma, il a définitivement perdu son humanité. Et Mana est définitivement mort.

« C'est ironique. Le Compte ne se souvient de rien. Il est persuadé que c'est moi qui ait tué les autres Noés et il veut ma mort comme personne. Pourtant, plus que personne, il désire m'avoir à ses côtés pour boucher le trou béant dans sa poitrine, sans même se douter qu'il a lui-même tué le seul qui le pouvait. »

Le regard de Néah se fait lointain. Je me redresse comme je peux. La douleur qui me vrille le crâne s'amenuise petit à petit. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Parce qu'il est dans ma tête, je sais pertinemment ce que le quatorzième peut et ne peut _pas_ faire. Je sais qu'il peut prendre possession de mon corps en écrasant ma conscience mais il ne peut pas influencer mon esprit. Ce qui signifie que les flashs que j'ai eu sont bien mes propres souvenirs.

… Ce qui signifie que les exorcistes ne sont que des putains de marionnettes entre les mains de la Congrégation.

Est-ce que Komui… ? Non, je ne peux pas imaginer que Komui soit au courant de ces horreurs. Il s'est enchaîné de lui-même à l'Ordre pour sauver Lenalee. Et… Kanda… ? Je soupire. Je comprends maintenant son attitude. Pour sûr que notre optimiste débordant devait l'écœuré au plus haut point. Lui, il avait compris dès le début que nous n'étions que de vulgaires pantins, qu'une autre guerre se jouait dans les coulisses.

Je relève brusquement la tête.

« Les Bookmen, fais-je d'une voix rauque, j'ai entendu dire qu'ils s'entendaient avec l'ancienne génération de Noés… Est-ce qu'ils… Est-ce qu'ils sont au courant ?

Néah me sourit, son menton reposant négligemment dans la paume de sa main face à moi.

« Tu veux savoir s'ils sont au courant de toute l'histoire et qu'ils ne vous ont rien dit ? S'ils sont restés passifs quand vous n'étiez que du bétail à sacrifier ? Allons, Allen, ne te méprend pas. Le rôle des Bookmen est de répertorier les faits sombres de l'histoire. Bien sûr que le vieux panda était au courant, mais il n'avait certainement pas tous les éléments en main sinon il n'aurait jamais accepté que son disciple prenne part aux combats. Pas après avoir perdu son premier disciple dans la dernière guerre. Lavi, par contre…

« Quoi, Lavi ?

« … Il n'était au courant de rien, sauf d'une chose. La plus importante.

Néah vrille son regard noir dans le mien et je sens un poids s'enfoncer dans mon estomac alors qu'il annonce :

« Si tu n'avais pas abrité ma mémoire, je serais mort. Et dans ce cas, la mémoire du quatorzième Noé aurait trouvé un hôte humain. Et cet humain, c'est Lavi.

« … C'est… C'est impossible, soufflé-je.

« Non ? Tu lui demanderas de retirer son cache-œil alors. Toujours est-il que quand Lavi a compris que c'était toi qui avait hérité de ma mémoire à sa place, il a forcément fait des recherches. Il a forcément trouvé que Cross est devenu maréchal à la mort de son maître, un certain Allen. Il a forcément _compris_. Et c'est pour ça qu'il est torturé par les Noés actuellement. »

« … _Quoi ?!_ »

Néah ignore mon exclamation horrifiée. Son visage est à deux centimètres du mien, les yeux complètement hallucinés.

« … Parce que contrairement aux exorcistes, les Noés _savent_ que le Compte Millénaire les manipulent à sa guise. Eux aussi cherchent la vérité. »

Son sourire de dément lui mange la moitié du visage.

« La situation est telle qu'elle est, Allen. Les exorcistes et les Noés sont incapables de défier le Compte Millénaire. Je suis le seul qui puisse se battre contre lui et c'est pour _cette raison_ que tu as sacrifié ton esprit et ton corps pour que je survive. Je ne te laisserai pas gâcher ce sacrifice. Parce que le Allen qui a tout abandonné pour moi était mon ami. »

Néah se redresse et me toise de toute sa hauteur. Je déglutis.

« Je ne peux posséder que deux personnes, Allen. Toi, ou Lavi. »

Il sourit. Je _hais_ ce sourire.

_« Alors, qui choisis-tu de sauver ? »_

* * *

**Je me demande… Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je crois avoir réussi à trouver un lien cohérent avec à peu près tout, j'en suis moi-même étonnée. Le seul pour lequel je n'ai strictement **_**aucune**_** idée de son implication avec Allen, c'est Tyki Mikk. Là, sincèrement, je nage. **

**Le fait que Lavi aurait du être la réincarnation de Néah est pure invention de ma part. J'adore penser qu'il n'est pas borgne mais qu'il aurait le stigmate des Noés gravé dans l'œil à la place de la pupille. Aucune idée d'où je tiens ça, mais cette idée me plaît bien !**

**J'ai hâte de découvrir si j'ai vu juste ou pas… Et si non, qu'elle est la véritable explication à l'énigme qu'est « Allen »… **

**Si vous souhaitez me faire part de vos propres spéculations, n'hésitez pas, je serais curieuse de savoir ce que vous avez imaginé !**

**Sur ce,**

**Aech. **


End file.
